Unmei
by Misa Mitsuka
Summary: Pada dasarnya manusia hanya menjalani kehidupan yang telah digariskan oleh takdir, bukan? side story of Sweet Refrain by BakaSha


**Unmei**

 _(Side story of_ _ **Sweet Refrain**_ _)_

 _||Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _This story by Misa Mitsuka.||_

 _||NaruHina||_

 _||Hinata POV||_

 _Fiksi ini merupakan Side Story dari Sweet Refrain. Ini sebagai persembahan khusus kepada tim BakaSha._

 **Warning!**

 **Saya mengambil beberapa kata-kata dan adegan tertentu dalam Sweet Refrain untuk memperjelas adegan di sini.**

Happy Reading

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Kedua kelopak mata ini terasa amat berat untuk terbuka. Terlalu takut saat harus melihat takdir yang dengan bodohnya ditentukan oleh manusia.

Shizune _Nee-chan_ bilang tanda itu akan mulai tampak setelah 1 minggu aku meminum kapsul aneh yang merupakan kebijakan baru pemerintah. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya.

Parahnya ... aku tak berani melihat. Bagaimana jika orang yang mempunyai simbol yang sama denganku, adalah seorang berandalan? Atau lebih parah ... bagaimana jika orang itu ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran?

"Hinata- _chan_."

Aku sontak membuka mata, tapi tak berani melihat kelingking sendiri. Aku justru memilih membuka pintu kamar.

"Shizune _Nee-chan_?"

"Belum bangun jam segini" Shizune _Nee-chan_ berkacak pinggang "kau membuatku khawatir. Cepat bersiap dan sarapan."

Aku mengangguk kikuk. Meski kadang terlihat galak dan menyebalkan, tapi Shizune _Nee-chan_ sangat peduli pada anak-anak panti. "Uhm, baik."

Aku hendak menutup pintu sebelum suara Shizune _Nee-chan_ mencegah.

"Hinata- _chan_. Apakah simbolnya sudah terlihat?"

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang. "B-belum."

"Ah begitu ya?" Shizune _Nee-chan_ terlihat tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap. Kami menunggu di meja makan."

"Baik."

** _MisaMitsuka_ **

Langit malam tampak begitu indah. Taburan bintang juga sinar rembulan yang lembut benar-benar menenangkan. Mataku masih berair, entah kenapa ... aku tak bisa berhenti menangis setelah melihat simbol di jari kelingkingku.

Ini masih terlalu jauh. Belum saatnya aku memikirkan itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting.

Air mata kuusap kasar, aku bergegas mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca.

Dadaku sesak, dan entah sejak kapan air mata ini kembali turun.

Aku harus belajar! Siang tadi ... Shizune _Nee-chan_ bilang tentang beasiswa. Ya, aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Agar bisa sedikit mengurangi beban panti, aku ingin mendapat beasiswa.

Hidup di panti bukan hal yang mudah, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibu. Dan lagi ... beberapa orang selalu mengangguku dengan mengatai Sadako atau yang lainnya.

Ah, aku jadi teringat Naruto- _Kun_. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Setelah diadopsi, Naruto- _Kun_ tak pernah datang ke panti. Aku merindukannya ... aku harap bisa bertemu dengan Naruto- _Kun_ suatu hari nanti. Tanpa sadar, rasa sesak yang sejak tadi menjalar mulai mereda. Memikirkan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto- _Kun_ saja bisa membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku seharusnya belajar!

** _MisaMitsuka**_

Bukan dia.

Sesekali aku mencuri pandang pada jari kelingking orang disekitarku. Aku kembali melirik jari kelingkingku dan mencocokannya dengan siapapun yang ada di depanku.

"Hinata- _Chan_?"

Aku tersikap, sontak menoleh. "Ya?"

"Selanjutnya kita beli apa ya?"

Hari ini aku menemani Shizune _Nee-Chan_ pergi ke pasar. Membeli beberapa keperluan untuk panti. Tangaku sudah penuh dengan kantung belanjaan, begitu juga Shizune _Nee-Chan._

"Sa-sabun?"

Apa perkataanku salah?

Shizune _Nee-Chan_ langsung tertawa lalu menjitak kepalaku -yang kuakui cukup sakit-

"Kau lupa kita dimana, huh?"

Aku sontak memutar pandangan. Ah bodohnya, aku lupa jika sekarang aku berada di toko dengan label besar ' **Hikaru Soap'**

"Sejak tadi kulihat kau tidak tenang. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku memberi tahu Shizune _Nee-Chan_ kalau aku sedang melihat jari kelingking orang-orang.

"Halo, Nona manis. Minggu depan kami akan memgadakan bazar buku pasar ini. Dekat penjual baju disana." Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri kami. Membawa setumpuk brosur dan juga tersenyum ceria. "Silakan datang." Brosur itu disodorkan tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku tersikap saat melihat jari kelingking yang dilapisi cincin silver itu.

Itu ... tanda yang sama denganku. Butuh waktu lebih dari 5 detik bagiku untuk menerima brosur yang ia sodorkan.

"T-terimakasih."

"Jangan lupa datang." Ia kembali mengembangkan senyum lebar. Tunggu, senyuman itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Ia membungkuk padaku dan Shizune _Nee-Chan_ lalu pergi ke toko sebelah.

Beberapa saat terpaku, aku disadarkan oleh tepukan halus.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _Chan_?"

Aku menggeleng. " _Nee-Chan?_ Boleh aku datang ke bazar buku itu nanti?"

Shizune _Nee-Chan_ nampak berpikir sebentar. "Boleh saja. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut "

Aku tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Dengan begini, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tadi. Aku bisa memastikan apakah simbol di jari kelingkingnya sama denganku.

Namun tiba-tiba aku tersikap. Jika pemuda tadi memiliki tanda yang sama denganku, apa yang akan kulakukan?

** _MisaMitsuka**_

"Hinata _Nee-Chan_ mau kemana?" Kurasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Tak lama, gesekan kepala yang manja aku rasakan di punggung.

Aku tersenyum, aku tahu betul siapa anak manja di belakang punggungku. " _Nee-Chan_ ingin pergi ke bazar buku, Hanabi."

"Hanabi ikut." Bocah berumur 8 tahun itu memohon, dengan mata lucu dan juga senyum menawan. Membuatku bahkan tak sanggup bilang 'tidak'.

"Sudah izin pada Shizune _Nee-Chan_?"

Hanabi menggeleng, ia melirik tas kecil di atas meja. "Kalau hanya jalan-jalan, Shizune _Nee-Chan_ pasti mengizinkan."

"Tak boleh begitu." Hidung mancungnya aku cubit, membuat gadis kecil itu meringis pelan. "Minta izin dulu pada Shizune _Nee-Chan_. Nanti kita pergi."

"Janji _Nee-Chan_ akan mengajak Hanabi?" Jari kelingking kecilnya ia ulurkan, mengajak saling bertaut.

"Janji!" Aku menyambut dengan senang. Mataku tiba-tiba menangkap simbol di jari kelingkingku. Jantung ini kembali berdebar.

Bagaimana jika pemuda itu benar memiliki simbol yang sama?

** _MisaMitsuka**_

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hanabi bersenandung ceria, jemari mungilnya aku dekap erat, saling bertaut menyusuri jalanan kota menuju pasar.

" _Nee-Chan_!" Hanabi memekik sambil berlari kecil menuju sebuah tenda. Tangan mungilnya membawaku ke depan tenda. Aku sontak terkejut saat disuguhi pemandangan seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum pada kami.

"Selamat pagi, Nona."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Lagi-lagi mata ini tak bisa dikendalikan, bahkan hanya untuk tidak melihat jari kelingking pemuda ini.

"Panggil aku kiba." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Jika ada yang bisa kubantu. Kau bisa bilang."

Aku mengangguk kikuk. "Terimakasih, Kiba- _san_."

Kiba tertawa. Tunggu, kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Jangan seformal itu. Panggil saja Kiba."

Hanabi sibuk memilih buku dongeng. Sesekali ia membuka buk lalu memasukan ke kantung belanjaan. Aku? Sibuk memperhatikan jari kelingking.

"Kiba- _Kun_!"

Seorang perempuan datang, dia cantik, memiliki rambut pirang serta badan yang ramping. Tapi ... perempuan itu tiba-tiba memeluk Kiba.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu~"

Teman-teman Kiba tampak bersorak sambil tertawa.

Siapa gadis itu?

"Jadi ini gadis yang kau ceritakan, Kiba?"

Kiba terlihat antusias. "Ya, namanya Shion."

"Cantik!"

Berbagai pujian masih bisa kudengar, sampai salah seorang teman Kiba bicara.

"Katanya simbol kalian sama?"

Apa? Simbol? Simbol apa?

"Uhm!" Gadis di samping kiba ternyum lalu mengangguk antusias.

Mereka memamerkan sepasang jari kelingking yang telah berlapis cincin silver.

"Kami memiliki tanda yang sama."

Mataku membulat, jadi Kiba bukan orangnya?

Aku kembali melirik jari kelingkingku. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Simbolnya pasti berbeda. Mana mungkin 3 orang memiliki simbol yang sama? Lagi pula, saat itu jari Kiba masih dihiasi cincin silver, sehingga simbolnya tak terlihat jelas.

Ada sedikit rasa lega, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ... aku seolah berharap simbol yang kumiliki sama dengan orang itu, dia-

" _Nee-Chan_!"

Seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan. Kesadaranku kembali pulih.

"Ya? Hanabi?"

"Aku selesai membeli buku. Ayo pulang."

"U-uhm. Ayo."

Saat kaki hendak melangkah pegi, jemari mungil Hanabi kembali menghalangi.

" _Nee-Chan_ tidak beli apa-apa?"

Aku tersikap. Sadar belum memilih satupun buku.

"Tidak ada buku yang _Nee-Chan_ suka." Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!"

** _MisaMitsuka**_

Jika takdir benang merah itu memang ada, apa benar aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku? Pemuda ... yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak. Seperti apa orang itu? Apakah dia pemuda yang baik?

Aku menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bantal.

Hidupku rasanya tidak pernah tenang sejak simbol itu muncul. Seperti kejar oleh penjahat tak kasat mata.

Besok, adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baru SMA elit di kota ini. Berkat beasiswa, aku bisa diterima di SMA itu. Tapi perasaan bimbang kembali menghantui.

Bagaimana jika disana aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki simbol sama denganku?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

** _MisaMitsuka**_

Sulit dipercaya

Mataku memandang langit-langit apartemen. Hari ini, aku bertemu Naruto- _Kun_. Setelah lama tak melihat wajahnya. Kini aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku senang, sangat senang. Tapi, kenapa sikap Naruto- _Kun_ jadi begitu?

Rasanya, Naruto- _Kun_ jadi jauh berbeda. Kenapa?

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Meski tak terlalu empuk, paling tidak kasur ini cukup buatku untuk mengistirhatkan tubuh.

Aku melirik seragam sekolah yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Sikap teman-teman baruku kuakui cukup buruk. Dan lebih parah, Naruto- _Kun_ sama sekali tak membela. Bahkan pura-pura tak mengenalku.

Dia benar-benar berubah.

Tapi, mungkin saja Naruto- _Kun_ hanya terkejut karna tiba-tiba bertemu denganku?

Atau, dia marah? Tapi kenapa marah?

"Ah!" Aku menepis semua pemikiran buruk tentang Naruto- _Kun_. Aku beranjak menuju kompor.

Tamagoyaki, kurasa aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Naruto- _Kun_.

Semoga, dengan ini Naruto- _Kun_ tak lagi bersikap buruk dan kembali menjadi Naruto- _kun_ yang kukenal.

Ya ... semoga.

** _MisaMitsuka**_

"Itu dia ..."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Naruto- _Kun_ sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku hendak melangkah, tapi-tiba perasaan takut menghantui.

Bagaimana jika aku diacuhkan?

Tapi, aku harus bisa. Bagaimanapun tamagoyaki ini makanan kesukaan Naruto- _Kun_. Meskipun nantinya diacuhnya, tak masalah asal bento ini dapat diterima.

Namun-

"NARUTO- _KUN_!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba meneriakan nama Naruto- _Kun_.

Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Dari sisi manapun dilihat, gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Dan ... sangat serasi dengan Naruto- _Kun_.

Tiba-tiba dadaku sesak saat melihat mereka begitu akrab.

Mungkin benar, gadis cantik akan selalu dipasangkan dengan pemuda tampan. Seperti di film-film. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Ataukah mungkin ... simbol di jari kelingking mereka juga sama?

Jadi mereka ... berjodoh?

Aku mengigit bibir bawah kuat, rasanya sesak ini tak dapat hilang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan pada bento ini?

Kaki mundur perlahan, aku tak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini jauh lebih lama.

Sebaiknya aki pergi.

Ya, itu lebih baik.

** _MisaMitsuka**_

"Naruto- _Kun_."

Bulir air mata terus turun. Entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti, air mata ini turun tanpa perintah. Seolah hanya pelampiasan rasa sakit.

Kepalan tanganku memukul dada, rasanya masih saja sesak. Meski sudah lama berlalu, bayangan itu masih ada.

Naruto- _Kun_ berubah.

Dia tampak seperti bukan orang yang kukenal.

Tapi kenapa?

Isakanku kembali terdengar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto- _Kun_. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Aku ingin Naruto- _Kun_ kembali seperti dulu. Seperti saat kami masih tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Panti asuhan.

Simbol bagai tato permanen di jari kelingking kembali kupandangi. Apakah tadir itu benar-benar ada? Kalaupun iya ... apakah perubahan sikap Naruto- _Kun_ juga telah digariskan oleh takdir?

Sempat terlintas dalam anganan, bila mana orang yang memiliki simbol sepertiku adalah Naruto- _Kun_. Dulu, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika Naruto- _Kun_ memang orangnya. Dia sosok yang baik.

Tapi sekarang, aku bimbang. Naruto- _Kun_ telah berubah. Sikapnya benar-benar berubah. Apakah aku akan tetap senang jika memang simbol yang ia miliki sama dengan milikku?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin

Ada jutaan pemuda di Jepang. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil jika aku memiliki simbol yang sama dengan Naruto- _Kun_.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Aku menyerit menatap pintu. Ada yang bertamu? Siapa? Seingatku, aku tak punya teman dekat di sekitar sini.

Apa mungkin, Shizune _Nee-Chan?_

Aku bergerak menuju cermin kecil di atas meja. Perlahan kuusap pipi dan juga mata, menghilangkan bekas tangisan.

Belum cukup, aku pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Selesai! Sekarang aku berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_?"

** _MisaMitsuka**_

 _Semua ingatan tentangmu akan kuhapus! Aku akan melupakan segala kebaikan yang kau torehkan padaku! Sedikit, banyak, semua takkan kuingat!_

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Aku kembali menangis -lagi- kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa semua ini sudah melewati batas wajar.

Aku menyerah!

Aku menyerah!

Kenyataannya kini Naruto- _Kun_ tak pernah mau didekati. Naruto- _Kun_ hanya menganggapku ... duri.

Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit sampai tak bisa bernapas. Tinggal dan besar di panti asuhan, memangnya apa yang salah?

Aku tak pernah menginginkan semua ini.

Setiap orang tidak bisa memilih siapa orang tuanya dan bagaimana ia dilahirkan. Lantas kenapa aku harus dibenci karna hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku pilih?

Jika ada yang disebut keadilan, dimana letak keadilan itu?

Jika ada yang namanya kebahagiaan, kapan ia akan datang?

Aku sudah bosan dengan rasa sakit ini.

Malam kian larut, tapi aku masih tak bisa menghentikan isakan ini. Air mata seolah tak bisa lagi menumpahkan segala emosi.

Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?

Jika takdir memang mengharuskan setiap manusia menderita, kenapa penderitaannya harus begitu sakit?

Dan apa semua orang merasakan kesakitan yang sama ... seperti yang aku rasakan?

** _MisaMitsuka**_

"A-aah ..."

Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Jariku seakan mau patah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?"

Aku tak menjawab. Sebenanrnya aku takut, jika salah bicara takut kalau Naruto-Kun akan marah.

"Jawab aku!" Tapi ini Naruto- _Kun_ bicara dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"A-aku tak mampu melakukannya. Jelas saja!"

" Cih!" Iris mataku melirik sosok pemuda yang kini tengah mengambil handuk dan salep.

"Jika mereka menyakitimu, seharusnya kau melawan. Lagi-lagi terlihat bodoh."

Bodoh, huh? Enak saja.

"Orang-orang seperti mereka akan semakin menjadi jika dibiarkan."

Aku tahu itu, Naruto- _Kun_. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan semua itu ..."

"Sinikan tanganmu." Perlahan, aku merasa salep itu mulai menyelimuti jemariku. "Bukan tak memiliki kekuatan, keberanianmu saja yang kurang. Tidak ada pihak lemah dan kuat di dunia ini. Jurang pemisah itu selalu memiliki jembatan penghubung. Adanya : yang mau berjuang, dan yang memilih diam. Jika pilihan kedua kau ambil, habis sudah kesempatan dunia ini kau taklukkan."

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat menaklukkan dunia," Aku menjawab seadanya. Karna memang itu yang bisa kutangkap dari perkataan Naruto- _Kun_.

"Itu perumpamaan, bodoh. Maksudku jika kau tidak melawan, mereka bakal menggampangkanmu dan terus mengerjaimu berulang ka-"

Mataku membulat. Tepat saat Naruto- _Kun_ mengoleskan salep pada jari kelingkingku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat simbol di jari kelingkingnya.

Dan, sepertinya Naruto- _Kun_ juga menyadari itu. Buktinya, dia langsung melepas jariku.

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Kali ini aku yakin, ini bukan hanya simbol yang mirip seperti dengan Kiba saat itu. Simbol ini benar-benar mirip.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Hingga nama hanya Naruto- _Kun_ yang bisa lolos dari bibirku.

** _MisaMitsuka**_

Apa simbol itu benar-benar sama?

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui, sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan sekarang aku harus rela makan dengan tergesa-gesa agar tak terlambat.

Aku mengunci pintu, satu helaan napas berat kembali lolos.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu mencari orang itu ... orang yang memiliki simbol sama denganku.

Dan sekarang aku menemukannya. Dia bukan seorang berandalan apalagi pembunuh bayaran.

Dia ... dia orang yang selama ini aku rindukan. Naruto- _Kun_.

Aku menatap jalanan kota. Sangat padat dan sibuk. Rasa bising kota tak membuat anganku menyerah. Semua kemungkinan tentang benang merah takdir, simbol yang sama, dan juga Naruto- _Kun_ terus terngiang.

Aku menonggak sebentar, menatap langit.

 _Kami-Sama. Jika memang dia ditakdirkan untukku. Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu? Tolong yakinkan aku jika kami memang ditakdirkan bersama._

Tak sampai ratusan meter, jantungku seakan melompat. Bibir bawah aku gigit kuat.

Disana ... aku melihat Naruto- _Kun_.

Apakah Kami-Sama benar mengabulkan do'aku?

Tapi kenapa begitu cepat.

Aku melangkah kikuk di belakang Naruto _-Kun_ , aku terlalu takut mendahului. Jadi aku putuskan berjalan di belakang. Dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang berjalan di belakangku …"

Bagai mimpi, Naruto- _Kun_ terlihat sangat lembut padaku.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Naruto- _Kun_ menggapai tanganku. "Jadi ayo jalan bersama. Tidak masalah kan bagimu?"

Apa benar aku memang ditakdirkan bersama dengan Naruto- _Kun_?

Orang yang selama ini aku cari kini ada di sampingku, berjalan bersama di bawah langit kota. Apakah semua ini sudah ditakdirkan?

Naruto- _Kun_ yang di adopsi, aku mendapat beasiswa lalu kami bertemu kembali. Benarkah semua itu sudah diatur oleh takdir?

Jika iya, kurasa selanjutnya aku hanya harus menjalani semuanya. Semuanya, yang telah ditakdirkan untukku.

Bersama pemuda yang juga ditakdirkan untukku, Naruto- _Kun_.

 **Fin**


End file.
